I like the way it hurts
by 15Alexa15
Summary: No importa lo que haga, ni lo que diga... te gusta en que duele, en que te hiere... -*Mada&Ita*- *LEMMON* *AU -universo alterno-*


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. –La canción tampoco es de mi pertenencia.-

**Explicación:** Es AU / Aquí también Madara e Itachi mataron al clan y solo quedo vivo Sasuke, las razones no importan. / Les recomiendo que si no han escuchado la canción, la busquen en youtube. / La letra de la canción esta en desorden /

**Advertencia:**… Es **YAOI** y contiene **LEMMON** así que si no les gusta, no lo lean…

**Pareja: **Madara&Itachi

**PD:** Este fic fue inspirado en otro, pero las características son distintas –o eso espero yo- He aquí el link del genial fic que me inspiro a escribir este, por si les interesa: .net/s/6435430/1/Love_the_way_you_lie

_***…-I like the way it hurts-…***_

Escuchas el portazo y tus ojos se abren, consciente de quién había llegado, a quién esperabas.

Los gritos, las maldiciones y una lámpara romperse. Una silla va a dar contra la pared y un escalofrío te recorre; Madara estaba fuera de sí.

Silencio…

Durante unos segundos eso fue lo único que hubo, silencio. Y estúpidamente pensaste que se había calmado. Error, gran error; otro más que sumarle a tú lista.

Se gira y cae en cuenta de que estas ahí, parado a un par de metros de distancia, observándole. Ladea el rostro y creíste ver sus ojos brillar durante unos segundos. Trata de acercarse y rehúyes, te atrapa y con violencia os tira hacia el sofá; cierras los ojos durante un instante y al abrirlos jala de tu cabello, con su rostro frente al tuyo.

El hedor a alcohol te llega, apesta. Está ebrio, pero eso ya lo sabías. Frunces el ceño y tratas de empujarle levemente, en vano. Es más fuerte y corpulento que vos, mas a veces te olvidas de ello.

-¿Qué sucede?

Tu voz es tranquila, como siempre.

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

~_ No puedo decirte lo que es realmente_ ~_  
><em>~_ Solo puedo decirte que se siente_ ~

Jala con más fuerza, haciéndote daño. Lo sabes, él no responderá; os remueves en tú sitio para después asestarle un golpe en la cara, haciéndole caer al suelo y levantándote con rapidez.

Esta ahí, tirado en el piso, sobándose el rostro, irguiéndose con torpeza y tambaleando en el proceso. Te haces a la idea de lo que sucederá, así que retrocedes. Procuras mantener la calma mientras vas hacia tu habitación, pero te descubres a ti mismo asegurando la puerta rápidamente al tiempo en el que un porrazo da en ella.

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

~_ No puedo respirar, pero sigo peleando mientras puedo_ ~

Tu respiración se ha acelerado, tienes miedo pero tratas de negarlo al igual que las otras veces. Él sigue blasfemando afuera, golpeando con fuerza. Su mano ha de estar herida y no sabes que hacer. Cierras los ojos, cansado. La policía no es una opción para ti, ambos son criminales. Kisame pasa por tu mente, él te ha dicho que puede ayudarte; solo necesitas marcar a su número y este acudiría.

Pero Kisame odia a Madara, él vendría a matarlo y tú no quieres eso. Aunque el mayor sea tu muerte, tú no deseas ser la suya.

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

_ Siempre y cuando el mal se siente bien, es como que estoy en pleno vuelo _

Y tus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al notar como reina, nuevamente, aquel temible silencio. Siendo tan idiota como eres crees que algo malo le ha pasado, la idea de darte la vuelta y dormir es buena, pero… ¿Y si realmente le ha sucedido algo? En ese estado no sería de extrañarse. Así, poco a poco, te vas convenciendo de que lo mejor es ver que pasó… No quieres perderle.

Tiras del pomo y sales lentamente. Esta ahí, quieto y con la cabeza gacha. Su mano se levanta de repente y va a dar a tú rostro, en todo tu pómulo. Caes aturdido, pero no puedes ni reaccionar bien antes de que te tome por la melena y te obligue a mirarlo. Sus ojos negros se encuentran con tus rojizos y no dudas en expresar por medio de estos todo el rencor que le tienes. Rencor acumulado por cada golpe que has recibido, cada insulto aguantado y todas las palabras que os has tragado.

No es como si le mirases mal, así no eres tú. Simplemente le ves de forma indiferente, qué es lo que más le duele. Odia eso de ti.

_High off of love, drunk from my hate_

_He fucking hates me and I love it_

_Por encima del amor, borracho de mi odio _

_~ Él me odia y eso me encanta ~_

Odia que le mires así, odia que parezcas impasible ante todo, intocable. Que no le grites o hagas un berrinche, que no reclames ni te quejes; que parezca que no te importa. Odia como soportas todo sin decir nada. Porque a pesar de que las palabras a veces no son necesarias entre ustedes, él quiere oírte. No sabe como explicártelo y tú no sabes qué es lo que le sucede.

Te empuja hacia el piso y antes de que se coloque encima de vos ruedas hacia un lado, haciendo que se diese contra el suelo. Os levantas y él también lo hace. Sujeta tu brazo e intentas mantener distancia apartándole con la mano. Quiere golpearte nuevamente pero no se lo permite. Él ataca y tú te defiendes.

Mas a diferencia de él tu rostro permanece como siempre, serio.

Os liberas y sales de la habitación, él te sigue. Nota que te diriges a la sala y rumbo a la salida; su voz pronto se escucha.

_-Espera! A dónde vas? __ Wait, Where you going _

_-Te estoy dejando. __ I'm leaving you _

Y solo logras abrir un poco la puerta antes de que este de un manotazo la cierre, ubicándose detrás de ti. Te da la vuelta, acorralándote contra la salida. Sostiene tu cara, forzándote a que lo vieses. Intenta besarte pero no se lo permites, ladeas el rostro y él te lo vuelve a ubicar; sigue tratando y sigues evitándole. Le enoja que lo rechaces.

Alza su mano derecha y por instinto cierras los ojos, preparándote para el golpe. Sin embargo solo se escucha el sonido de la madera ser magullada. Esta tan cerca de ti, puedes sentir su respiración chocarte.

Mueves lentamente la cabeza para verlo mas su cabello te lo impide. Sus nudillos están ensangrentados pero no los separa de la puerta ni hace algún gesto de dolor. Y en aquel momento tu corazón late de sobremanera, no soportas que esté así.

_Now I know we said things_

_Did things that we didn't mean_

_Ahora sé que dijimos cosas _

_ Hicimos cosas que no queríamos _

Apartas esas hebras. Te regresa a ver y permanecen así durante un par de segundos. Hay dolor y rabia en su mirada. Le haces daño, pero no sabes cómo, ni qué hacer para remediarlo. Él jamás te dice el porqué de sus borracheras, no te lo explica ni cuando esta ebrio, peor sobrio. Madara es así, se calla las cosas importantes.

Acerca su rostro a ti y tú dejas que te bese. Detestas el sabor a whisky o cerveza barata, pero adoras la suavidad de sus labios y como se mueva su lengua dentro de tu boca, formando una guerra con la tuya.

_And right before I'm about to drown he resuscitates me_

_Y justo antes de ahogarme, él me resucita _

Se te apega tanto, colocando una de sus piernas entre las tuyas y empezando a provocar roces con esta. Tratas de alejarlo, no quieres eso; nunca quieres eso cuando esta así. Madara se niega a moverse, lame tu mejilla mientras intenta de introducir sus manos por debajo de tu camiseta pero tú le detienes.

Gruñe molesto, alzándote y por ende obligándote a rodearle con tus piernas al tiempo que tus brazos hacen lo mismo en su cuello; después de todo no te gustaría caerte. Camina de regreso a la habitación, oliéndote durante todo el camino. Te cuestionas como puede hacer eso si esta borracho; y empiezas a preguntarte qué tan ebrio esta realmente. Pero antes de que puedas seguir pensando chocas contra la cama, estando repentinamente boca abajo y con el mayor perfectamente ubicado encima de ti.

Vuelve a atacar tu boca con ferocidad, lo empujas lo más que puedes y solo consigues que te muerda el labio inferior, haciendo que sangrase. Se dirige a tú oreja y antes de que repliques lo escuchas.

-Lo odio… deseo que muera…

Y acto seguido muerde el lóbulo de esta, introduciendo su lengua en tu oído. Tú dejas que siga, que sus manos se paseen por debajo de tu ropa, porque te has quedado pensativo. Por primera vez él ha dado una mínima pista de lo que lo tiene así.

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_

_~ Quizás nuestra relación no era tan enfermiza como parecía ~_

-Sasuke…

Susurras y él se apoya en sus rodillas, dándote un manotazo en la cara. Y ahí esta tu respuesta, has acertado; sí se refería a tu hermano. Te separa las piernas con brusquedad e intenta desabrocharte el pantalón, pero lo detienes; se alza nuevamente para golpearte mas tú jalas su brazo y haces que caiga sobre ti, quedando frente a frente.

Enredas tu mano en su cabellera y restriegas su nariz con la tuya, antes de besarle con deseo. Porque deseas a ese hombre tanto como él te desea a ti, a pesar de todo y sin importar que tanto daño te haga lo seguirás deseando. Él responde con fiereza, recorriendo tu cuerpo con sus manos. Paras solo para que te pudiese ver, quieres que te vea.

_-Quién es ese tipo? Ni siquiera conozco su nombre…_

_ Who's that dude _

_ I don't even know his name _

Ambos sonríen ladinamente, tú porque sabes como complacerlo y calmar sus celos; si tan solo te lo hubiese demostrado antes todos esos problemas podrían haberse evitado. Él sonríe porque has dicho lo que quería oír.

Sasuke fue tu querido hermano, tú razón de vivir y de matar. Lo hiciste todo por él, te convertiste en criminal por su bien. Pero todo, absolutamente todo; es pasado. Ahora lo único que te mantiene pisando ese planeta, respirando ese aire y viviendo desgraciadamente; era el pelinegro que estaba sobre ti.

_Here we go again, it's so insane_

_ Aquí vamos de nuevo, es tan enfermizo _

Te quejas ligeramente al sentir como muerde tu cuello; lame y muerde, ese es su recorrido. Llega a tus hombros y hace lo mismo, ya te ha despojado de la camiseta. Da con tus pezones que inevitablemente habían reaccionado ante sus actos, todo en ti siempre reacciona ante él. Un suspiro se te escapa cuando empieza a succionar uno de estos y jugar con el otro. Pretende enloquecerte y seguramente lo logrará.

Ha llegado hasta el filo de tu pantalón con aquello de marcar, y solo este le ha detenido. Lo ve con disgusto y se apoya en sus rodillas, despojándote de esa prenda con brusquedad y sujetando inmediatamente tus caderas, contorneando estas hasta llegar a tu trasero; apretándolo con fuerza.

Gustas que te trate así, te hace creer que tú también eres su razón para seguir en aquella porquería de mundo. Podrá tirarse a muchas o muchos, follarse a todo un antro y cogerse a cualquier puta; estas seguro de que lo hace pensando en ti. Ello no te cabe duda.

_But your temper is just as bad is mine is_

_You're the same as me_

_When it comes to love you're just as blinded_

_ Pero tu temperamento es tan malo como el mío _

_ Tú eres lo mismo que yo _

_ Cuando se trata de amor eres como un ciego _

Te sientas ligeramente y él te observa. Con su ayuda le quitas la camiseta y acaricias su pecho desnudo. Tratas de lamer este pero él te detiene, alzando tu rostro para que lo mirases. Se agacha y pasa su lengua por sobre la herida de tu boca. Esta arrepentido y así lo demuestra. Con solo eso basta para que le perdones lo que hizo, lo que hace y lo que te hará.

Caes nuevamente acostado mientras te besa, jala tu bóxer hasta despojarte de esa prenda e inmediatamente tus mejillas se tiñen de un leve rojo cuando coloca su cabeza en tu entrepierna. Te tortura, pasando por tus muslos, sosteniéndolos con fuerza o mordiendo estos. Estas ya excitado, bastante, y él; por continuar con su jugueteo, retrasa lo más que puede aquello que estas esperando. Pero al final lo hace; y ahora todo tu miembro esta dentro de su boca, siendo relamido, mordido y chupado.

Aprietas las sábanas como si tu vida dependiese de ello. Tu pecho sube y baja, respirar por la nariz se te dificulta pero temes que al abrir tu boca se escape algún sonido que no quieres dejar ir. Tu espalda se arquea de placer al sentir como le da especial atención a la punta. Cuando deja de atenderte resoplas en forma de protesta, pero él te mira con esa sonrisa que significa no parara.

Y a los pocos segundos un dedo roza tu entrada, provocando que te revolviese ligeramente. Lo introduce y suspiras satisfecho. Empieza a prepararte, moviéndolo dentro de ti. Después no es uno, sino dos. Entran y salen, pero no es suficiente. Un tercero y estas por perder el uso de la razón. Mas esos dígitos no pueden complacerte, no como sabes que Madara puede.

_Cause when it's going good it's going great_

_But when it's bad it's awful_

_ Porque cuando esta yendo bien, esta yendo genial _

_ Pero cuando esto esta mal, es terrible _

-Ma… Madara…-

Le llamas entrecortadamente y este entiende lo que quieres decirle. Se desabrocha el pantalón de una forma que hace te estremezcas de pies a cabeza. Esa prenda cae hasta sus rodillas y ahora puedes vislumbrar el gran bulto que es oprimido por el bóxer, pero este también cae y él sigue así, sin pudor alguno, permitiendo que le vieses.

-Ponte en cuatro

Ordena, y a pesar de que no te gusta el modo en que lo dice; obedeces. Te posicionas correctamente y el mayor sujeta con fuerza tus caderas, atrayéndote hacia él al tiempo que entra de una sola estocada. Dejas escapar un gimoteo de dolor y tus brazos tiemblan. La forma en que sus manos sujetan con fuerza tus caderas, moviéndolas a su agrado; el sentir como te llena, te invade y te duele… Te gusta, todo te gusta.

_You ever love somebody so much_

_You can barely breathe when you're with 'em_

_ Alguna vez has amado tanto a alguien que… _

_~…__ Apenas puede respirar cuando estás con él _

Y el marca su propio ritmo, su vaivén. Tú te acoplas perfectamente a este, gimiendo de placer. Ahora su pecho esta sobre tu espalda y sus manos encima de las tuyas; hechas tú trasero hacia atrás y él va hacia adelante. Llega hasta el fondo, rozando continuamente aquel punto que te hace gemir. No hay palabras para describir lo que es; tan solo la respiración agitada de tu acompañante y tus gimoteos. Esos son los momentos que deseas jamás terminen.

Kisama, Sasuke… Nadie nunca podría hacerte llegar tan lejos. Solo Madara, aquél imbécil que te convenció y te ayudó a acabar con toda tu familia, aquel que accedió a dejar con vida a tu hermano a pesar de su gran odio hacia este; ese que te pega cuando esta celoso, pero al que tú no puedes reclamarle nada. Ese imbécil, ese y tan solo ese te hace sentirte vivo.

-Ma ahh, ah… Madara… Madara…

Lo convocas entre gemidos, su nombre se fuga de tu boca. Él responde embistiéndote con más fuerza, chupeteando tu nuca. Cada parte en ti vibra, sientes tus brazos debilitarse y cuando crees que tu rostro irá a dar contra la almohada, agarra tu cabello tirando hacia atrás; besándote de forma demandante, hundiéndose en ti.

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a valcano_

_ Tal vez eso es lo que sucede cuando un tornado se encuentra con un volcán _

Te sientes a más no poder, tu cuerpo parece a punto de estallar y él a sabiendas de eso, te da la vuelta. Tus manos empiezan a recorrer la espalda ajena, aferrándote en está, explorandola; arañando e incrustándote en su piel como él en tu interior. Una vez más entra, causando aquel espasmo que hace curves tu espalda hacia él, claves tus uñas en este y grites extasiado; corriéndote entre ambos. Él muerde tu hombro al escuchar el delicioso ruido que emites, no se detiene y por el contrario acelera, cada vez más rápido, más duro; hasta el fondo. Y llega la sensación de como se ha venido en tu interior, sacándote un suspiro. Se deja caer hacia un lado, ambos tratan de normalizar sus respiraciones tardando en ello. Están cansados y lo que les resta es dormir.

Le das la espalda, acostándote de lado como siempre y cubriéndote con la sábana hasta los brazos. Se ubica detrás de ti, con su nariz rozando tu cabeza; tu trasero su pelvis; tu espalda su pecho. Hace lo acostumbrado, envolviéndote en un abrazo posesivo. Y antes de dormirte le escuchas pedir perdón; jamás lo hará cuando estés despierto. Se promete falsamente que la próxima vez su puño dará contra la pared.

_But you promised him next time you'll show restrain_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_~ Pero se lo prometiste, la próxima vez mostrarás como te contienes…~_

_~ Bueno, eso esta bien porque amo la manera en que mientes… ~_

Amaneces solo. Te duchas, permaneciendo un buen tiempo bajo el agua, secándote con cuidado pues cada parte de ti aún duele. Os cambias y curas tus propias heridas con el botiquín del baño; es inevitable que el golpe en tu mejilla se haga morado. Te sientas en el filo de la cama y antes de que puedas pensar en algo, entra a la habitación.

Ni siquiera os ve, va directo hacia los cajones. Alcanzas a observar como saca una cartucho e inmediatamente te haces a la idea de lo que hará. No querías que él se lo tome así, a pesar de todo sigue siendo tu hermano.

-No lo hagas…

Se detiene, volviendo la mirada a ti. Nuevamente se ha enojado. A paso firme se te acerca, alza su mano sana para cachetearte y antes de que lo haga ya has volteado el rostro, pero el golpe jamás llega. Su mano desciende lentamente hasta tu rojo pómulo, lugar en donde antes había este lastimado. Lo escuchas exhalar, saliendo después de ello de ahí.

No sabes que hará, si lo has convencido o no. Si la próxima vez su ropa esta mancha de sangre, sabrás a quién le pertenece. Pelearan, lo golpearías enfurecido y seguramente te irías de su lado… aunque a fin de cuentas regresarías con él. Eres así, y odias esa parte de ti que le es fiel. No te acostarías con nadie más, ni siquiera como venganza, porque nadie más te enciende. Él es el desgraciado que puede revivirte.

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?_

_~ Todo lo que se es que te amo demasiado para irme ~_

_~ Ven adentro, levanta tus maletas de la vereda ~_

_~ No oyes la sinceridad de mis voz cuando hablo? ~_

Su voz maldiciendo te regresa en sí. No se ha ido y te levantas. Caminas hacia la cocina y para tu calma lo descubres buscando en el refrigerador. Insulta a su madre, a la tuya o la de la nevera; no importa, él sigue ahí. Te alza a ver con el ceño fruncido. Su boca su mueve, ha dicho algo pero tu cerebro tarda en asimilarlo. Se va, y tú permaneces estático. Segundos después una capucha da sobre tu cabeza. Ah, sí; dijo que saldrían a comer.

Se ha olvidado las llaves, va al cuarto por estas. Te diriges a la puerta con paciencia y antes de que la abras él la cierra. Su boca esta en tu oído y escuchas claramente lo que te empieza a susurrar.

-Grábate esto, Itachi.- lo dice serio-… si vuelves a intentar dejarme, te ataré a la cama y prenderé esta casa en llamas…-

Te pierdes, tratas de recordar cuando has intentado dejarle y solo una vez viene a tu mente; ayer en la noche. Giras para verlo y una sonrisa satisfecha se forma en tu rostro; asintiendo con la cabeza antes de besarle y salir de aquel lugar. Madara jamás dice cosas lindas, "cursis"... Pero aquello que acababa de oír el menor era mejor que millones de palabras sin sentido.

_If he ever tries to fucking leave again_

_I'mma tie him to the bed and set this house on fire_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_~ Si él trata de dejarme otra vez ~_

_~ Lo ataré a la cama y prenderé esta casa en llamas… ~_

_~ Bueno, eso esta bien porque me gusta la forma en que hiere ~_

_Bueno he aquí, espero que les haya gustado... Si les gusto comenten, si lo odian también, si les es indiferente, también… (?xD) En fin comente, así sea para poner: aswfasdfasdf xD_

_Escrito esto, les dejo! Gracias por leer! Espero leernos pronto! (?) Si les gustaría que escriba de alguna pareja –yaoi- en especial, decidme y yo haré lo posible para cumplirlo! _

_BYE BYE! *w* _


End file.
